No disadvantages to occlumency
by LoganLoverxX
Summary: Snape discovers something in one of his 7th year pupils mind. he thinks its time to get her mind back on class


Sitting in Potions class Hermione sighed with boredom. The rest of the class were hard at work attempting to find the anti-potion to Felix Felicis. She had managed to finish the assignment 20 minutes ago and was now sitting taking notes on the experiment.

Gazing around the classroom she took in the usual sight. Neville Longbottom was panicking over his cauldron which seemed to be vomiting out large amounts of purple smoke, Harry and Ron were chucking things into their cauldrons and betting on who's would get done first or gain the best marks, and Draco Malfoy and the rest of his Slytherin gang were laughing and trying to place ingredients in other pupils cauldrons without them noticing.

Looking over at the professors' desk she saw Snape going over some parchment and scribbling furiously in the margins and scoring bits out – obviously marking a badly done bit of homework.

'ahh Snape," she thought to herself. 'That is some man.'

Snapes' eyes hesitated in their scrolling of the page for a mere second. He had relaxed his mind too much and picked up the thoughts of a pupil. It was as if someone had called his name aloud and annoyed him slightly. Being a skilled Occlumens did occasionally have its' disadvantages. He carried on listening for a few second to hear the rest of the sentence and realized it was the inside voice of Hermione Granger

'Class swot,' he thought. But having marked enough papers for one class he sat back and decided to listen a bit more, give himself a break.

Hermione quickly shifted her gaze off the potions master when he sat back.

'That was close,' she thought to herself. 'Wouldn't want to get caught staring at him, even thought it his own fault for looking so hot!'

Across the room Snape coughed and shifted in his chair.

'I wish he looked at me every so often. His eyes could be lost in,' she sighed again deeply.

Stealing a quick glance over to her professor she saw him leaning back in his chair looking up to the ceiling. Looking more closely she swore she could see a small smile on his face. Seconds after noticing this the smile faded and Snape looked back down to his work.

'Wonder what he was thinking about,' she thought in wonder. Watching him work once more on the parchment in front of him she giggled to herself. 'I can think of better things to be doing on that desk.'

Snape stared down at the work in front of him. He wasn't even taking in what it said anymore. His head was filled with Hermione's thoughts and although he knew it was wrong he couldn't tune her out. Her thoughts were getting more and more unavoidable and he began to wonder why he had never noticed her thoughts for him before.

Hermione closed her eyes and began to fantasize. She was lying on her back across his desk. His hands roamed across her body. His breath hot on her skin as he planted kisses all over her body. His mouth tempting. His body powering over her and entering her over and over. Their panting and groaning filling the classroom.

Sitting at his desk Snape shook. The stiffness in his trousers was painfully concealed and he wanted nothing more than to release it to the gorgeous girl who got him so excited. Many girls had thought of him in the class, each wanting to kiss and touch him, but it was Hermione he wanted. He wanted to take her, to show her how powerful he could be.

"Right," snapped a voice, shaking Hermione from her dream. Snape was sitting glaring at the class from his desk. "None of you seem able enough to complete this assignment properly so it shall be repeated tomorrow, and then the next, and then the next, until every single one of you can get your brain working enough to create this simple potion. Since Mr Longbottom is in the class it gives the rest of the class enough classes to practice in. Now leave," he ordered.

The class gathered up their belongings and began filing out of the class.

"Miss Granger," Snape called. "Stay."

Hermione shuffled through the exiting crowd and stood looking at the professor that mere minutes ago she had been dreaming of.

Once the class had filed out Snape flicked his wand towards the door and it shut effortlessly.

Hermione shuffled on the spot still looking at the potions master. 'oh Merlin,' she thought. #what does he want? I haven't done anything. Oh my, those eyes are going to make me melt on the spot.'

Coughing once again, Snape looked around the classroom before settling his eyes on the young witch. She was dressed in a blouse that hugged her perfect curves, and a shorter than knee high skirt with knee high socks on. "Miss Granger, have you studied much into the art of occlumency?" he asked in his cold slow voice.

"Well a bit professor not much," she answered honestly. "It seems intr.." looking into his hard black eyes she felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. Dropping her gaze to the floor she struggled to find the words. "I-I-I'm so sorry sir. I just, I mean, I couldn't help it."

"Miss Granger, I did not hold you back to chastise you, merely offer any assistance," he said clearly.

"Sir?" she replied confused. "Assistance?"

Snape moved towards her until he was only a few feet away. "Yes, assistance," he replied coolly. "It is quite clear that your mind is on – other things. And as your professor it is my job to keep you focused."

"Yes sir, i understand," Hermione said still blushing.

"So if you maybe got this out of your system by acting out these thoughts, then maybe you will be more focused in future lessons."

Hermione blinked at him. She was sure she had misheard him. Surely her dreams weren't about to become true. Oh how she longed for it and here was her dream man offering himself up to her.

"Sorry sir, you mean, you want to fuck me?" she asked carefully.

"Miss Granger let me get one thing very clear," he said sharply. "I do not fuck anyone, nor do I shag. I take, I own and I dominate." His possessive nature impressed her and made her feel weak at the knees. "Plus I'm not going to have sex with you." Her face fell at these words. He didn't want her. "No miss granger, sex can wait for another time, in a more appropriate place. Just now I am going to waken you up a bit." He stated with a small smile.

Hermione grinned at him. "Okay sir," she said enthusiastically.

"Up here," he said pointing to the desk beside where he stood. "Come, sit up here."

Hermione did as she was told and jumped up onto the desk. Snape came and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and faced her. "Do you want me to kiss you Miss Granger?" he asked slowly.

Licking her lips Hermione replied almost instantly, "yes please sir."

Leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers in a slow passionate kiss. Her heart raced at the gentle contact. Pressing his tongue against her lips she opened them and he gained entrance of her mouth. Their tongues became entwined and he explored her mouth quicker than his first actions.

She felt his hand graze her thigh and shuddered at his touch. She wanted this for so long.

Lifting up her skirt he glanced down to see her white panties and she trembled under his gaze.

"Cold Miss Granger?" he asked with a deep chuckle.

"No sir," she replied. "I just need..."

"What do you need?" he asked. "Tell me what you need."

"I need you to touch me," she breathed out.

Immediately his hand went to the outside of her panties and felt the already wet, thin material. He stroked his index finger up the centre of her middle.

She groaned at his touch and he smiled as he kissed her some more. Reaching for her waistband her moved his hand into her panties and went down to her core. Rubbing her engorged clit she moaned into his ear and he bent his head to nibble on her neck.

His movements became faster and harder against her causing Hermione to pant and cry out in pleasure. Slipping a finger into her wet folds he began to pump his finger into her tight entrance. Sliding in another finger she shuffled to the edge of the desk wanting him in further. His movements into her became faster and harder.

In the pit of her stomach Hermione felt a knot tightening.

"Professor Snape!" Hermione screamed as she shuddered and let the orgasm wash over her. As she came, Snape bit down on her shoulder causing her pain and pleasure at the same time.

It took a few minutes to recover and as she sat on the desk Snape held her against his chest letting her rest.

"Thank you sir," she finally managed to say.

"My pleasure Miss Granger," he replied helping her down off the desk. "And i hope that from now on you concentrate a bit more in my class."

Hermione walked towards the door knowing that there time together was over. "Sir," she said before exiting the room. "Will that happen again?"

"No," Snape replied. Hermione felt a sense of upset and disappointment. Looking at her crestfallen face he continued, "it won't happen again miss granger because next time there will be more." With a wink he flicked his wand and the door opened.

A grin returned to Hermione's face and smoothing down her skirt she skipped out of the potions classroom.

Snape went back to sit at his desk, 'I've changed my mind,' he thought to himself. 'There are no disadvantages to occlumency!'


End file.
